


In Every Sense Of The Word

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: *************************************Xenia takes a soft moment to appreciate every part of Llewellyn's body - Making sure to pay extra attention to her scars.**************************************
Relationships: Xenia & Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 20





	In Every Sense Of The Word

"Come closer, My Sweet Girl, let me look at you." I can't help but be caught off guard by the soft tone that coats Xenia's words as I turn around to face her. The silver dollars in her eyes gleam with a gentle sort of longing as she extends one of her arms out to me. I make my way over to the bed suddenly feeling a bit shy. This was the first time our lives had allowed us to enjoy such intimacy. To be alone with nothing but the warmth between us to keep us company.

"Frost, you're beauty truly astounds me sometimes, Xenia." I take her hand in mind and place a small kiss on the inside of her palm.

"As does yours, My Queen." She smiles, crinkling her nose at the small token of affection.

I blush slightly at the royal title, still not used to the idea of finally being rid of Tansy - of finally being close enough to be in reach of the dream Xenia had spent so much time trying to build for us. For a moment - our faces are so close that I can count every eye lash she has, even with her veil in tact. The soft lines of her face are like poetry written into a stormy sky. The thick fog of contemplation set deep into her eyes as she looks me over.

"Are.. are you sure you're ready? You know I'll understand if you're not I-!" I begin to stammer.

Before I can finish my concern, she lifts the soft lace of her veil, and places her mouth on mine. The cool shock of her bare lips against my own, instantly takes my breath away, and all I can do is lightly moan against her. Her elegant fingers move a strand of hair out of the way before cupping my face. The soft touch causes a tidal wave of heat across my entire body, and when she pulls away, the vulnerability on her face is enough to cause my breath to catch.

"There has been nothing in my life that I have been more ready for, My Queen." She gives me a fond smile and I can't help but blush. I think back to the first time we kissed, how guarded she was. How unsure of her ability to love she had become through all of her years of repressed guilt. All I ever wanted was the chance to show Xenia her true magnificence. Her pure and utter brilliance. She was a grey scape of beauty and intrigue rolled into the most beautiful creature to ever exist - A literal fantasy so gratefully chosen to walk beside me.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me." I say softly, carefully making eye contact with her as I start to strip. A hungry smirk rises to her face as the first bit of soft cloth hits the floor. She hums with content as she moves a little closer - watching the last bit of my clothes fall from my body.

"How beautiful you are. How sweet, and clever." She places a small kiss to the soft spot between my shoulder and neck, causing a fierce blush to spread all the way to the tops of my ears. She runs a finger delicately over one of the many scars I usually kept hidden - and I can't help but flinch a little. The flash of concern and warmth that spreads across her face makes me feel like I'm the only thing to exist in her world.

"I'm sorry, My Queen. Are they sensitive?" Her voice is calm and controlled - a soothing melody written solely for me.

"Not all of them." I say with smile.

"Are you comfortable with telling me how you got them?"

"Of course. I want you to know everything about me, Xenia." I let out with a small laugh. She smiles softly in return and I take her fingers and place them to the area where the deepest scars exist. "These were from my first hunting trip. I was young and a bit overzealous, and needless to say, my prey got the best of me."

She moves her fingers from my abdomen to the scars above my rib cage, grazing the underside of my breast slightly as she does. A take in a sharp breath, and she smiles.

"And these here?"

"Aha - Those are from my first sparring match." I laugh at the memory before continuing. "I challenged one of the more popular boys in the Wilds, convinced that there was absolutely no way he could possibly best me. I ended up with eight stitches that day!"

Xenia laughs when she catches the proud grin on my face, her nose crinkling slightly as she does. Her fingers begin to make their way lower, the lighter scars on my sides and arm were always the most sensitive - even though they were the ones that were cut the most shallow. Pure childhood foolery could be thanked for those ones. Many nights spent way too late into the midnight hours practicing my knife skills, pushing myself until I was too tired to even catch it.

"Your incredible beauty is one that I will never quite get used to, My Queen."

She brings her mouth to the faint scar that resides right below my breast bone and I can't help but shudder. The warmth of her tongue is like a balm as she softly kisses the sensitive area - carefully beginning to connect each scar to the one before it - Writing out a path within my skin that was there for her, and only her. It leads her across the supple valleys of my body, and up through the plains of my soul, landing ever so gently in the vast mountains of my heart. My cells literally ablaze as she finally makes her way back to my mouth, hungrily taking it into hers. All four of her hands are on me, each one is caressing the areas of scars that decorated my body. The sensation is overwhelming and all encompassing. A complete overload of the most perfect feeling. I needed more. More of her touch, of her soul, of the wise words she spoke softly to me in the night. I needed more of her - in every sense of the word.

"Frost Xenia, you feel so good." I say as I pull away for a moment, trying to catch my breath. My face flush with heat as she gives me a small smirk.

"Yes, my Clever Girl. I'm quite aware of that."

She pulls me close again, this time leaning me back onto the bed as she takes her place at my side. I give her a sly smile and tug playfully at her lingerie.

"You still seem to be a bit over dressed, Mistress." I say with a smirk.

"Oh? Does my Queen wish for me to undress for her? Hm?" Her tone is filled with nothing but fondness as she gently traces idle patterns over my abdomen with her fingers.

"Yep! Consider it my first royal decree." I exclaim with a wide grin.

"Now, how can such a loyal subject as myself, argue with that?" She replies with a small laugh.

With one fluid movement the last bit of Xenia’s clothing is on the floor next to mine. My breath and brain hitch all at the same time. Even as prepared as I thought I was to see her in her full form, I was, in fact, not prepared at all. The ashen tones of her immaculate skin seem to shimmer ever so slightly in the candlelight. The exposed beauty of both her face and her body was almost too much to handle. I bite my lip, feeling a deep heat spread across my body. She was literal perfection - Poetry in motion, as she places herself between my thighs, and smiles.

"I hope you'll have no objections to me kneeling for you, then, My Queen." The hunger in her eyes as she speaks sets me almost speechless.

"Ah.. N-no.. I have no objections to that at all." I barely manage to get out.

I bite my bottom lip as Xenia lets out a small hum before nestling her head warmly between my legs - placing her mouth gently to the couple of scars that linger there - my bright idea of agreeing to be Hazel's moving target one day - She looks up one final time before taking her target in her mouth. The initial contact gets an immediate moan out of me and I can't help but to slightly arch my back. The feeling is completely overcoming, no other thought can exist in my mind other than Xenia, and how utterly incredible she feels. Her strong tongue writing numbers and letters - and everything in between - deep inside of me. I firmly entangle my fingers into her hair and pull her in deeper. I can feel the smile on her lips as I do, and she begins to quicken her pace.

"F-frost, Xenia. Please, don't stop." I whimper.

She looks up from pleasuring me, the burning silvered embers of her eyes locking onto mine while her mouth drinks me in, is all I need to start to unravel. The first wave of pleasure is hot and unwavering, my hips jerking furiously as her relentless tongue takes me higher. The second wave is a crescendo of pleasure as it takes me fully over the edge. My back arches completely off of the bed as I scream out her name into the night - and she's right there to catch me, as I slowly fall back down onto the bed. Two of her arms wrapped warmly around me as another one lifts a hand to my cheek, and gently cups it.

"Mm.. I have never tasted anything quite as sweet as you, My Sweet Girl."

The double meaning behind the pet name causes me to blush and I snuggle further into her embrace. She laughs a little and begins to softly stoke my hair.

"Xenia.. that was... wow." I say quietly.

"Hm.. yes, quite." She laughs.

Her voice is soft as she places a small kiss to my temple. One of her hands still softly caressing over my scars as I slowly drift off. Dreams of Xenia, free and happy, are all that fill my mind as I sleep soundly in her arms - wearing nothing but a very content smile.


End file.
